My Heart's Torment Part 6
by Soulwalker
Summary: Miracles can happen can't they ?????


**__**

My Heart's Torment Part 6

Rinoa woke up just as the sun was rising over the western horizon . She must 

have slept through the evening and night due to over exhaustion from the battle and 

depression from Squall's death . Rinoa looked at the beautiful sunrise and recalled Squall 

carrying her out of bed in his arms to the top of a desolate mountain near Balamb Garden 

to watch a sunrise once . He had gently shook her awake . The first thing she saw was 

Squall's face , lovingly looking down at hers . She didn't say anything but closed her 

eyes and imbedded that moment in her memory forever . He sat her up in his lap 

wrapping his arms around her and whispered , " Look over there Rinoa " as he pointed 

toward the sunrise . She smiled and laid her head back on Squall's chest as she saw one 

of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen in her life . The sun glowed a deep orange 

and seemed to be rising out of the ocean like a heavenly fire that was especially for them 

. It reminded her in a way of their love , so bright , pure , and most of all beautiful . " 

Squall it's so beautiful , thank you . " said Rinoa . " Rinoa , what I see is not the sunrise , 

but you . " said Squall . He ran his fingers through her hair and held her to him . " Squall ,

let's not say anything , but enjoy this sunrise because it will only last for a few 

magical moments . " said Rinoa . Squall nodded his head closed his eyes and laid his 

head against Rinoa's . The sunrise ended just as beautifully as it started . It rose up into 

the heavens and took it's place among the clouds more beautiful than Rinoa ever 

remembered it . After a few moments Rinoa said , " Squall that was so beautiful 

, thank you for bringing me here to watch it with you . " . " You were more than worth 

the effort Rinoa . I love you . " said Squall . Rinoa answered " I love you too Squall and 

don't ever forget this day ever . Promise me ? " . " Of course I won't Rinoa . How could I 

? " replied Squall . Rinoa laid back on Squall's chest again for a few more moments 

happy with his answer and trying to prolong the moment for as long as possible . " We'd 

better get back before anyone notices we're missing , Rinoa . " said Squall . Rinoa 

nodded reluctantly , got up and walked back to Balmb Garden hand in hand with Squall .

Rinoa sadly tucked the memory away in her mind so that she wouldn't get too 

depressed again . She went to the lake and washed her face taking care not to look at the 

bottom of the crystal clear lake where Squall's body lay . She couldn't bear to see him 

dead . She went back to her provisions and packed them up neatly into a corner by the 

lake . She armed her weapon and holstered Squall's gunblade on her left hip . She was 

careful to balance herself so she wouldn't tip over from the weight . She looked around 

at her surroundings and thought about what to do next . The obvious thing to do would be 

to get back to the Ragnarok and send out a distress signal to Balmb Garden . Rinoa 

picked up her things and got ready to move when something started tugging at her mind . 

She couldn't quit place it at first dismissing it for a headache but it only got stronger the 

more she tried to ignore it . She finally gave in and concentrated on what it was . It 

seemed to be coming from a big rock by the lake . It was a voice ….. a _familiar _voice ! 

Rinoa nearly cried in disbelief . She pooled all her sorceress' powers and concentrated on 

making the source of the voice visible to her permanently . 

Squall couldn't believe it ! He had found out he could link telepathically to beings 

that cared for him . He had been trying with all his might to make Rinoa listen to him . 

Her perception was astoundingly better and easier to tap since she was a sorceress . He said , _" Rinoa , it's me Squall , I'm a spirit , I can communicate telepathically with _

you alone because of our feelings for each other . Try and make me visible to you . I 

don't know how , but I know you can make me visible to you . Just concentrate on the 

direction of my voice and make me appear . I'll then be visible to you . Try now I'm 

losing my hold on you ! " warned Squall . He saw Rinoa's face light up with joy and she 

turned and stared point blank at the rock he was on and used all her powers to make him 

visible . He saw and felt her power streaming in to her from the Earth and then coming 

out straight to him and making his spirit visible to Rinoa . Squall saw her power and was 

surprised to see how powerful she actually was . She had done making him visible in a 

few moments and she sat down to rest herself . Squall jumped of his rock and ran over to 

Rinoa . As soon as she caught her breath she looked up , she held her mouth and started 

crying in happiness . I was equally happy to see her but I could not shed tears . I merely 

looked at her in a mixture of joy and sorrow . I loved her so much and I was so glad that 

she could at least have me as a spirit by her side whenever she needed me . I had new 

telepathic powers which I would use to protect her . I was also sensing an unusual force 

coming from the jungle depths . A good power enveloped by a dark one . He had a 

feeling that they should have a look at it . He turned back to Rinoa and comforted her 

until she stopped crying . " Rinoa I know you're sad but I sense a huge power of good in 

this jungle enveloped by a darker one . I think we should look into it . " said Squall . He 

floated up to se if he could spot it . All he saw was thick jungle trees . Rinoa who had 

recovered now got up and stretched her powers to sense these forces . : I sense them too 

Squall . I'm not sure what it is but I think we should look at it too . Squall , the good 

power emanates the power of _life_ itself ! Squall and Rinoa both brightened up at this 

piece of news . " Rinoa , is there a way of restoring life to a body and soul with the help 

of that kind of being's power ? " asked Squall excitedly . " Squall there was once a 

legend I came across . It said that a love will be torn in two by an evil minion but reunited 

when body and soul come together . But before this resurrection , the living and the dead 

must unite to fight the ultimate evil that locks the life giver within ! " exclaimed Rinoa . 

Squall and Rinoa realized together that the legend spoke of them . They set off toward the 

source of the power , Squall floating ahead to warn Rinoa of danger . They both seeked 

the life giver to restore their love …..

Author's note : I am sorry if this part of My Heart's Torment is unsatisfactory because I 

think it doesn't fulfill my usual writing standard . If you think it doesn't meet your 

expectations of My Heart's Torment well enough , just say the word and I will make the 

corrections you desire . Please review my other parts of My Heart's Torment along with 

this if you are a new reader ! E-mail me with any comments or suggestions you have . 

Thank you to all those reviewers who supported my fanfiction from the beginning ! Part 

7 of My Heart's Torment will be up shortly . 


End file.
